Smooch 3
by Clayton Overstreet
Summary: The death of...


I don't own these characters or profit from them.

Smooch 3

By, Clayton Overstreet

Shego walked into her favorite bar and sat down, not looking around. It was actually more of a club where the villains tended to hang out. (You know, the one from the last episode). She signaled to the server who brought her a sundae. With undisguised glee she picked the cherry off the top and grinned widely. She twirled it by the step between her fingers.

"You seem awfully pleased with yourself," Adrenal Lynn said, sitting down next to her.

Shego popped the cherry in her mouth and chewed it. "Oh I am."

"What happened? Did one of Drakken's plans actually work?"

Shego snorted. "No." She picked up her spoon and began eating her icecream.

Lynn frowned. "You should have been here two months ago. Monkey Fist was in here spreading roomers about you."

Shego stopped eating. "Oh?"

"He said you were dating Kim Possible. We all laughed at that idea." Shego didn't say anything. "Funny, huh?"

"Hilarious," Shego muttered. Lynn stared at her. 'What?"

"He was lying… right?"

Shego paused for a moment, but then shrugged. "Not really."

She leaned back a little. "You're gay?"

"No," Shego said. Then with a smirk she added, "I just like to think I'm open to all things Possible." Lynn was staring at her. Around the room Shego could hear other people quieting down so they could listen in. Shego said, "Not that it's anybody else's business."

Lynn shook her head. "Out of all the women on Earth, you chose her?"

Shego raised an eyebrow. "Who better?"

Lynn changed tactics. "I thought she had a boyfriend."

"She wanted me," Shego said. "I said yes."

"How long?"

"Four months." Shego smiled. "I'm surprised it took him so long to spread rumors. After all, Monkey Fist tried to kill us on our second date." Shego's mouth twitched as she remembered how that date had ended. "What, you never heard of anyone dating a superhero before?"

"Just to trick them. But four months… does Drakken know?"

"Fired me," Shego confirmed. She shrugged. "Not that it matters. I'm rich and officially I was pardoned. Officially I'm an honest citizen."

Lynn frowned and looked closer. "You're kidding right? You're thinking about going straight?" She paused. "So to speak?"

Shego stared into her icecream. To tell the truth she had not given it much thought. Her focus for the last four months had been on how she felt when Kim was around. Shego had her own apartment now, not too near. No use making it too easy and she was afraid that she and Kim could easily become sick of one another. Not that there was any proof of that. Every time Kim was near Shego's heart went into overdrive.

But Kim was a hero and Shego was actually surprised she had not brought up Shego's occupation since they started dating. Asking Kim to turn evil was a lost cause. As for Shego…. She shifted uncomfortably.

Suddenly she noticed a hand on her thigh and turned to Lynn. The blond was smiling at her. "You know if it's female companionship you want, I've been known to swing both ways on occasion."

Shego looked down. Lynn was cute. And as a villain she would probably be easier to date than Kim. No moral questions.

"Forget it," Shego said.

"Why not?" Lynn asked.

Shego sighed and pushed her food away. "I couldn't trust you." She got up and left quickly, not looking around at the other villains. She could feel their eyes on her back and possibly laser sights.

Back at her apartment Shego considered what was bothering her. She was a villain. It had been her defining characteristic for years. Ever since she ditched her brothers for driving her crazy. Kim on the other hand, had always been a hero. To tell the truth it was part of what turned Shego on about her. That she could trust Kim not to turn on her or stab her in the back.

Couldn't she?

"Then again, Kim did ditch her boyfriend to be with me. If she would do that, how loyal can she be?" But then she had to admit, being in love with someone else and dating her old boyfriend would have been dishonest. And Shego knew Kim loved her. They had said it. They had proved it. Because Shego loved Kim too. Saying it that first time, curled up in Kim's arms after they made love had been the best part of her life.

Shego smiled wickedly. Technically she was a mercenary. She could offer her services to the good guys. And as for being a villain… what would be more evil than turning on her own side and betraying them?

The real question was how to convince the good guys to trust her. Kim did… in a way. But when Monkey Fist's trap had sprung on their first date there had been a moment when Kim had looked at Shego, obviously expecting her to be in on it. Neither of them had spoken of it and Shego had to admit Kim had good cause to think se might pull something like that. Still, it had hurt. And if the girl who loved her didn't trust her one hundred percent, what were the chances of getting into anybody else's good graces? Trying to prove herself would just make her look guilty and suspicious.

So what could she do? The truth was Kim was the only person in the world to trust her. And Kim was the only one who Shego trusted. In fact Kim was the only reason Shego was even considering this. And everyone trusted Kim. She was in every sense a hero. To be with Kim she had to show everyone that Kim really trusted her. That there was no question in Kim's mind about where Shego's loyalties lay.

Shego knew what she needed to do, but the idea tied her stomach up in knots. It was a big step. Life changing. And despite her usual method of letting other people take all the responsibility while she had all the fun. It was true when she worked with her brothers. It was true when she worked for Drakken. And she had to admit she liked letting Kim make all the moves and decisions in their relationship. They had only ever had one disagreement and even Kim had admitted that she was the one who had made a mistake there.

Shego reached over and picked up the phone. She dialed Kim's number. A second later it was picked up. "Hey sweetheart. Yeah, it's me." She paused. "No, I'm fine. I just… I need to talk to you." Shego said. "In person. Can you meet me …" She paused. Where could she do this? "Meet me tomorrow at sunset. In that park near your house. Yeah, by the fountain. I'll see you there."

Kim was waiting by the fountain and felt nervous. Shego had asked her to wait here for a talk. Kim could not imagine how that was good. To tell the truth she had been expecting Shego to leave her almost from day one. Kim loved her. Loved her more than she had ever loved anyone she had dated, even Ron. That was why she knew she could never ask Shego to give up being a villain. It was part of who she was. And Kim was certain that it was what was going to tear them apart. She just knew she could not stand aside and let Shego kidnap someone or rob a bank. When they were alone together Kim could pretend that those things never happened, but it was there. The one thing that kept them apart.

Kim was in college now. Other girls had expressed interests in her, especially after the Hardcopy episode where the cameras had caught her and Shego on a date. A green fireball had discouraged future interruptions. And Kim had to admit some of the girls were really attractive. If Kim had met them in high school and been willing to admit how she felt she was sure she would have been with at least one of them.

But she was spoken for and despite the gnawing dread that it would end badly, Kim had turned them all down. Sometimes she wondered though, what it would have been like. Shego had been the first woman she slept with. She had gotten to third base with a couple of boys, but none of them had ever really done anything for her. She had not wanted to admit it to herself, but she only really felt turned on by women. It was just that until Shego had tricked her into a date those feelings had just confused and scared her.

Kim pulled her jacket around herself. It was October and pretty cold out. She usually liked to dress sexily for Shego. Shego returned the favor. They both just liked looking at one another and knowing that they were with the woman they each loved. But right now Kim was wearing too many clothes to really show off anything.

Strong arms wrapped around her and warm lips kissed her cheek. Kim looked down to see a pair of green hands wrapped around her waist. "Wow, you're on time. What's the occasion?" She turned around and kissed Shego on the lips. Shego kissed her back and they stayed like that for several minutes.

Finally Shego broke away. She was wearing a black leather jacket over a green sweats suit. Obviously even she was feeling the cold. "Would you walk with me?"

Kim nodded. Shego did not sound happy. She sounded really serious. "Sure."

Shego led the way down a bike path through the woods. They were alone and the leaves had all turned to their autumn colors. "Kim, I've been thinking lately."

"Oh?" Kim asked quietly. She kept her eyes on the leaves.

"Yeah. And the way things are with us… it's… there's something missing." She sighed. "I can't hang out with my old friends any more. They're all villains and to tell you the trust, they think it looks bad that I'm dating you. They were already pissed off when I helped save the world. You know how Monty acted when he found out."

"He tried to kill both of us," Kim said.

"Right," Shego said. "And it's a serious flaw in a villain to have someone they care about so much that other people could use them as leverage."

Kim felt tears on her cheeks. "I understand."

"It can't go on," Shego said. Kim nodded. "And that's why…" She turned and stood in front of Kim, stopping her in her tracks. "It has to change." Kim nodded and Shego took a step back. "I know we haven't been together very long, but all the same you need to know how much you mean to me Kimmie."

"I know Shego," Kim said She was crying now.

Shego took another step back and her foot slipped. She dropped down fast and Kim automatically move to help support her. Shego ended up on one knee. "Ow! My ankle! I think I twisted it."

"Let me see," Kim said and twisted to look. When she did Shego's hand moved into her sight. Kim saw something there. "What's that?"

Shego grinned and opened the lid. "And engagement ring."

Kim's breath caught in her throat and she stumbled back herself. "W-what?"

"I was wondering if you would marry me."

"But… but I thought… I mean aren't you…" Shego smiled and waited. Kim stared at the ring. It was white gold with a circle of small emeralds around a large diamond.

"You thought I would choose that pack of psychos and mutants over you?" Shego teased. "Kimmie I thought you knew me better than-" She was interrupted. Kim flung herself forward, crying and laughing at the same time. She kissed Shego hard and carried her to the ground. "Is that a yes?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Of course I'd love to marry you!"

Shego smiled and by feel took out the ring. She took Kim's hand and slipped it on her finger. A perfect fit. Kim held it up and they admired it. "Shouldn't I get you one?"

"At the wedding," Shego said.

"Wedding…" Kim said, the word swelling in her chest. "Shego you know they don't recognize lesbian marriages in most places."

"Like I care about legalities," Shego chided her. "Besides princess, I want to do this for us. Not so I can get a tax break."

Kim smiled and kissed her again. "I love you."

"I love you too Kim," Shego said. "Forever."

Kim's friends were all very excited about the wedding. Shego was invited to the wedding shower too and they were presented with presents while everyone cooed over the ring when Kim held it up to the light.

Ann had given them both hugs and promised to do everything she could to make it the best day of their lives. Shego had tried to insist on paying for the wedding, but Kim's parents were set on it and she relented. Ron agreed to be the best man. Monique was maid of honor while the cheerleading team, except for Bonnie who was living with Junior on his island, would all be bride's maids.

The details too a little longer to arrange. Kim's family were actually non-practicing Buddhists. Fortunately that meant they could incorporate any other religion's ceremonies into their own. Like when they had Christmas. As for Shego, she believed on principal but never really subscribed to any faith. Anything was fine with her. To perform the ceremony they called in a high-ranking abbot from a monastery Kim had once saved from an avalanche. Kim said it was no big, but the Lama had insisted.

Finally the day came and Kim was in her dressing room, staring at the bag that contained her dress. Ron was there with her. "You feeling alright Kim?"

"Fantastic," she said. "I just… I'm just thinking you know?"

"About what?"

"About all the things this means. I'll never have kids. I never thought I would really. You have to admit, we've come pretty close to being killed. And telling your grandchildren about the time you got turned into a statue by an evil mystic chimpanzee… that's not the sort of thing that family movies are made out of." She turned and looked over at him. "And then there's you."

"Me?"

'Well yeah Ron. For a while there I thought… you know. That you and I might get married one day.'

"Me too," he admitted. "But come on KP… marriage is supposed to be a partnership. Your mom and dad are both doctors and they're both pretty smart and cool." He kicked the floor. "We're best friends Kim. I've been your sidekick since kindergarten. But equal partners we're not."

Kim nodded. Ron was the sidekick and she was the hero. Ron had never been her equal. With the mystic monkey powers he had he might eventually be her superior, but equality wasn't something she and Ron had.

"You and Shego… when I see you together I see two people who really belong together."

Kim smiled. "Thanks Ron. And you know, you and Yori make a good couple too."

He smirked and buffed his fingers on his jacket. "Well you know me KP. The ladies just can't resist the Ron man."

Kim laughed and said, "When you're right, you're right Ron."

"Besides KP, if you ever want kids with Shego… well you do know some of the best geneticists in the world."

Kim grabbed him by his shoulders and turned him around. "Just get out. I have to change into my dress." She pushed him out of the room and closed the door.

Kim was just taking on her shirt when there was a knock on the door. She opened it and peeked out. Ron was there again. "What?"

"Let me in real quick," he said. "I forgot something."

Kim sighed, but opened the door and let him in. "Make it quick."

"No problem," Ron said.

Shego and Kim were walking down the isle together. Kim was wearing a green wedding dress. Full of lace and with a long train. Next to her Shego was dressed in a matching red dress. As they walked, the music playing loudly, Kim whispered, "You look great.'

"Thanks, you too," Shego responded. They eventually reached the front of the room.

The abbot said, "We are here to join these to in the eyes of the universe for all time. Soul to soul. Life to life. Love to love. Kimberly Anne Possible and Shelly Meredith Go-" There was a pause as several people giggled. "Have chosen one another and declared their love. No stronger bonds can exist between two people and nobody but they can ever destroy them."

"Oh, I bed to differ," a cultured voice said from the crowd. Around them the people parted. The wedding guests had included almost everyone Kim had ever saves as well as many of her and Shego's fans that had spent years on the internet predicting that Kim and Shego had some kind of deep connection. They had to hold the ceremony outside so that everyone could attend. Even Drakken had been invited, though he and his henchmen had to go through strict security checks before they were allowed in.

Then Monkey Fist rose out of the crowd and from beneath the buffet tables his ninjas appeared. They all wore tuxes, but Kim suspected they were not there for the canapé's. Around him several other villains took off masks, having disguised themselves as guests.

"What are you doing here?" Shego snarled.

"Miss the chance to destroy Kim Possible on the happiest day of her life?" He shook his head. "You must be joking."

Ron stepped forward, next to Kim and Shego as they took fighting stances. GJ agents detached from the crowd to join them. Team Impossible flipped over, taking up the rear. Shego's brothers had not been invited. Yori and the monkey ninjas (the good ones) appeared as if from nowhere.

"Attack!" Monkey Fist shouted.

Shego and Kim along with the agents and Ron waded through the bad guys, kicking and fighting as best they could. Ron was handling Monkey Fist himself. Shego was back to back with Kim handling whoever managed to break through the lines of defenders to get to them.

Then suddenly Shego felt her wrist grabbed and turned to see Adrenal Lynn holding her hands. "You should have taken me up on my offer Shego."

Shego kicked her in the stomach. "No!" Lynn refused to let go. She twisted Shego's wrist around and slammed it back. Shego felt her fingers sink into something and catch. She swung her other hand, trying to claw at Lynn's face, but the villainess dropped back, disappearing into the melee. "You people are ruining my day!" She jerked her hand free and felt something warm and wet splash against her face.

Turning slowly Shego looked down and saw blood bubbling on the tips of her glowing fingers. The fire went out leaving her with red stained hands. Slowly reaching up she touched her cheek and when she looked she saw wet blood sprayed all over her dress.

"Shego?" Kim's voice squeaked out.

Shego twirled around and stared in shock. There were five holes on the front of Kim's dress. Blood was pumping out of them, down her front. Kim tried to talk again, but only blood bubbled out of her mouth. She sank slowly to her knees.

"No!" Shego screamed. Everyone stopped fighting and stared. Shego lurched forward, wrapping her arms around Kim's body as she started to tilt. "Kim! Kim hold on!' She looked around her face smeared with blood. "Call an ambulance! Get a doctor!"

Mrs. Possible rushed forward followed by about half a dozen others. Shego moved back watching them work, but there was nothing they could do. Tears in her eyes Anne Possible turned to Shego. "She…. She's dead."

"No! No she can't be dead!" Shego dropped down and grabbed Kim's hand. "Kim no! Don't leave me! Please… please don't leave me."

Half an hour later the police had arrived. Some of the villains had been caught. Others had managed to get away. Shego wasn't paying any attention. The police had taken Kim's body away soon after they arrived. Some had wanted to take her too; almost certain Shego had killed Kim on purpose. But the party guests had all argued against it. They still wanted Shego to come down and give a statement.

All around the room people were crying and lamenting what had happened.

Shego noticed none of it. She simply sat, staring down at her bloody fingers. People tried to talk to her, but if she heard a word they said she didn't respond to any of them.

"Shego… Shego!" Ron screamed in her ear. She turned to look at him. "Look!"

It took Shego a moment to realize the constant crying had ceased. She looked around and saw the guests staring in shock. Curious despite her grief she turned to follow their gazes.

Kim, dressed in a bra and panties was walking towards her, stumbling a bit due to the rope burns on her ankles. She had more on her wrists and it looked like she had a red rectangle around her mouth. Someone had clearly ripped some duct tape off of her lips.

"Kimmie?"

Kim smiled and limped forward. "Sorry I'm late. Camille snuck into my room dressed as Ron and knocked me out. I just woke up in a closet." She noticed the blood on Shego's face and hand and gasped. "Oh my god! Baby, are you alright? Are you bleeding? Do you need an ambulance?"

Shego stood up on shaky legs and walked towards her. Her clean hand outstretched she touched Kim's cheek. She was crying, tears streaming down her cheek. "It's you? It's really you?"

Kim reached up and touched her hand. "Shego, what's wrong?" She looked around at the other people. "Why does everyone look like they're at a funeral?"

Shego pulled Kim into a tight hug. Crying uncontrollably she fell to her knees. 'Kimmie. Kimmie…"

Kim, still unsure what was going on, reached up and pet her hair. "It's okay Shego. I'm right here. Everything is going to be alright."

Author's note

Well this is my last Smooch fic. If you can think of something to add, feel free to write your own. I'm done. And believe me I was about an inch away from leaving it with Kim dead. Just to see what kind of emotional response I got. So tell me what you think. I love reviews, especially when they are really detailed.


End file.
